Coming Home to You
by cbris-writes
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Imagine that Person A has been away on a long trip and quietly comes home in the middle of the night. They find Person B curled up in bed, hugging and burying their face in a pillow with one of Person A's t-shirts on it, and snuggle up behind Person B to surprise them in the morning. Person A is Beca and Person B is Chloe.


"Shit!" Beca whispered, her pinky toe finding the coffee table as she walked into her apartment for the first time in ages. She had been in Portland for the past three months, producing Macklemore and Ryan Lewis's newest album. When she got the email from their record label, Beca knew she'd made it to the big leagues. Although it meant leaving Chloe for an unspecified amount of time, both women knew it was an offer the younger girl would be foolish to turn down. Beca was scheduled to fly back to LA next week, but post-production wrapped up sooner than anticipated and she hopped on the very next flight back home to surprise Chloe. The two had just begun settling into married life with each other when she took the job in Portland, and she was more than ready to be reunited with her wife.

Beca continued trekking through the apartment, stepping gingerly on her injured foot as she reacquainted herself with her surroundings. Careful not to wake Chloe, Beca edged open the bedroom door slowly and placed her suitcase in the corner of the room. The moonlight cascaded through the window onto Chloe, who was curled around the body pillow that Beca used to own in college. At a closer glance, she noticed the older woman was wearing her favorite sweatshirt, a gray hoodie with a faded Barden University logo on the front. Beca chuckled softly to herself; Chloe could not look any more adorable than she did at that very moment.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Beca realized why she felt so tired. It was 2:30 in the morning and she'd been up since 9am the previous day. Beca shimmied out of her pants and grabbed a pair of Chloe's sweats lying on the floor, for once thankful for the redhead's untidiness. Shedding her blouse for a more casual tee, Beca crawled under the covers and pressed herself against Chloe's warm body. Kissing the back of the taller woman's neck, she wrapped her arms around Chloe's midsection and slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Chloe woke up early the next morning, disappointed yet again by her dreams from the night's sleep. This time she had dreamt that Beca came home early, the dream so real she could practically feel Beca's arms around her. As her mind became more conscious, she realized that Beca's arms were in fact around her, and her dream was a reality. Tears in her eyes, Chloe turned to face her wife, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead to wake her up.

"Mmm," Beca muttered, still tired from the day before.

"You're real," Chloe breathed, still in shock. "You're real and you're home."

"Of course I'm real, babe," Beca laughed, her eyes opening slowly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to fly back until next week!"

"Post-production wrapped early, I couldn't wait that long to be back here with you," Beca replied, wiping a tear of joy from Chloe's bright blue eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby. Welcome home." Chloe kissed the younger woman tenderly, her hand running through her wife's chocolate tresses. Beca moved her hand to the nape of Chloe's neck, her other hand coming to rest on Chloe's hip. They kissed fervently, hungry for each other after three months of separation. Beca broke away first, her stomach grumbling from lack of nutrition.

"Babe," Chloe pouted.

"Stay right there. I'll be right back." Beca ran to the kitchen, pulling out two bowls, a box of Captain Crunch, and the carton of milk. She placed the items on a tray and went back into the bedroom, grabbing two spoons from the drawer in the process.

Chloe laughed at Beca's goofiness, knowing that any attempt made at cooking a real breakfast would've ended up badly.

"What are you doing?"

"Breakfast in bed for my wife, of course." Beca placed the tray on Chloe's bedside table, pouring cereal and milk into both bowls before handing one to Chloe and sitting back in bed with the other.

Chloe and Beca didn't move from the bed the entire day, eating the entire box of cereal and cuddling while they watched TV and talked.

In the middle of a movie Chloe picked on Netflix, Beca turned to Chloe and smiled.

"I'm so glad I get to come home to you, Chloe Mitchell. I love you so much."

Chloe kissed her nose. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
